


A Glance into What Could Be

by lucifers_left_earlobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_left_earlobe/pseuds/lucifers_left_earlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Dean/Castiel ficlet in which Endverse!Dean is sent back in time to Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glance into What Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is pretty much only porn.

“Yeah, do that again.”

Castiel writhes and pants as two sets of mouths work him at once. What’s more surreal about it is that they’re the  _same_ mouths; the only difference is varying levels of experience. Dean, his Dean, is clumsier on the uptake, tongue hesitant as it swipes at his puckering hole, loosening him with an almost virginal tentativeness.

The other Dean, the one  _his_ future self had sent back in time, is definitely experienced. His head bobs up and down as he maneuvers Castiel’s cock in and out of his mouth, teasing at the slit on almost every uptake. Castiel squirms every time their movements synchronize and another wave of pleasure courses through his veins.

His Dean brings his head to rest beside older Dean, a small grin on his face.

“You like that, huh?” Dean murmurs, his baritone wavering with the throaty gravel of his arousal. Dean’s normally green eyes have been almost completely overtaken by his arousal; the black of his pupils have nearly encompassed his irises.

Castiel offers him a tiny, barely controlled nod in response, receiving laughter from both Deans in return. His Dean climbs along his body until their chests are pressed flush against one another, their noses brushing with each passing breath.

He tries to capture those plump, spit sleek lips in his own, but Dean dodges his attempt with a grin and a whispered, “just a minute, Cas.”

Older Dean’s mouth slips free of his cock and he winds his way up beside Castiel’s Dean, winding an arm around his younger self’s waist. His head swings around to capture his lips in a sultry kiss; their tongues interlock and unwind, swirling with wet sounds and passionate little nibbles. Castiel tries his best to conceal his arousal at the sight of Dean kissing himself, but the older one notices and smirks at him.

“You like that too, Cas?” His voice is molasses winding around Castiel’s mind, sending more of that burning heat south to his throbbing member.

Castiel reaches for the older Dean, his hands grasping at his hair and pulling him in against himself. This Dean is kinder; his lips meld with Castiel’s in an almost chaste kiss, nipping softly at his lower lip just before pulling away.

With a grin, he shoves Castiel backwards into the mattress, removing his weight from atop Castiel and his Dean’s bodies. The other Dean rotates over his chest, lifting himself into seating position in Castiel’s lap. He lifts his hips slightly, his hand reaching beneath his ass to catch Castiel’s cock and draw it between his slightly parted cheeks.

As he slides past the first ring of muscle, Castiel thinks it’ll be a miracle of he doesn’t come right then and right there. But he doesn’t come and he doesn’t remove himself as his Dean slides further and further down his length, stopping only when Castiel can feel the taut skin of his ass pressed against the curly black hairs at the base of his dick.

Another pair of hands land on Castiel’s hips and hoist him and his Dean upwards, forcing him to thrust further into his hunter, into that tight heat. Dean moans above him, planting his hands on either side of Castiel’s head and grinding downwards with a fervency Castiel just isn’t prepared for.

Future Dean doesn’t help; a warm weight prods at Castiel’s opening and, slowly, presses into the clenched heat, not stopping when Castiel writhes and, failing any attempt at subtly, moans like a ‘Louisiana whore’ as Dean would say.

So he gives in. He thrusts into one Dean while the other thrusts into him with reckless abandon, bringing himself and his Dean to the edge of the cliff that marks their orgasms. Just as they are about to fall, future Dean removes himself from Castiel’s ass completely and wraps his hands over each of his knees, prying them apart and placing his own hardness against Castiel’s hole.

“… Dean,” Castiel tries to mention that he’s going to come at any second, but his Dean simply bends down and captures his lips within his own, biting and suckling them into a sore mess as the older Dean presses in further and further, as Castiel can’t help but to shimmy downwards to meet his thrust.

And then he draws outward; and then he slams back into him again. And Again. And again.

It takes a shamefully short period of time for Castiel to come. Both Deans are meeting each other’s thrusts; his Dean swiveling his hips in time to the older Dean’s pounding into Castiel’s prostate. With one delicately precise and completely intentional thrust, Castiel feels his entire body stiffen, completely overtaken by sensation.

And he comes with a shout, pulsing his seed into his Dean and moaning into his shoulder. His fingers clench and twitch over Dean’s hips; whether he’s pulling him closer or pushing him away, Castiel doesn’t know. The future Dean follows soon after, shooting hot stripes into Castiel’s hole and filling him to the brim.

His Dean doesn’t come until Castiel pulls out, a thin trail of come leading from the tip of his cock to Dean’s ass. Castiel draws a hand from Dean’s hip, pausing to cup the curve of his ass, and glides it around Dean’s middle to take him in his hand. He jerks him once, twice, and then Dean spills onto Castiel’s chest, coating him in thin strips of white come as he moans his name.

When he’s finished, he collapses onto Castiel’s chest, neglecting the mess he’s created there. Castiel doesn’t mind it either, though the stickiness is a little unsanitary. Future Dean climbs from where he rests at the base of the rickety bed, curling up around Castiel’s side and tucking his head into his shoulder.

Slowly, Castiel is lulled asleep by the sounds of blissed breathing from his hunter and who his hunter will become. It’s strange; to think that he will one day become the person Dean devotes his life to. To think that one day they will place rings on each other’s ring finger, just like the one that lies on the sleeping, slightly more wrinkled Dean to his left.

To think that one day, Castiel will have a place, and a person, that he could truly call home.


End file.
